This invention relates to mufflers for internal combustion engines mounted in automobiles, trucks and stationary engines.
This muffler resulted from a need for a muffler short enough to fit foreign and domestic vehicles where space requirements were limited.
A need existed to reduce hesitation during acceleration due to sudden back pressure buildup.
Our engine exhaust muffler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,502 granted Mar. 2, 1982, when shortened was too loud and did not meet state requirements. Further, the helical member, is expensive and there was a need to reduce the overall cost of the muffler. Merely shortening the helical members resulted in objectionable noise levels.